


My Body

by Akoya8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My God this Fic is Ancient, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Against the Dungeon Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoya8/pseuds/Akoya8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape with Hermione Granger against the dungeon wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling (otherwise known Her Majesty). This work is entirely nonprofit (unless jollies count). 
> 
> Author’s Note: I am constantly editing this fic because I have never been quite happy with it. So, if you’re the type to reread a fic, and you happen to notice some changes, that’s me, fiddling where I oughtn’t. 
> 
> P.S. Links! Here’s the picture that I think of now when I work on this story. It’s history is lengthy and hysterical. Simply put, it was a gift from a friend that has been put to good use many, many times.   
> http://starcrossedscientist.deviantart.com/art/Severus-Snape-210062254
> 
> And, the song that inspired this little bit of naughtiness:   
> http://youtu.be/Et9llKBJdEs

He slammed her against the wall, covering her mouth with his as she gasped.

He thrust into her again, and again, reveling in the exquisite pleasure that came with fucking one Hermione Granger. She gasped again and shuddered, coming to completion.

He felt her climax and knew that his would not be far behind; riding hers out, his thrusts became more random as he moved with short staccato strokes, until he too reached orgasm.

"Severus," she moaned, and he shivered, loving that she sounded like a wanton dockside whore as she breathed his name.

"Shall we adjourn to the bedroom," he asked, "or, continue our illicit activities in the sitting room?"

She laughed before answering, "The bedroom, I think, your dungeon walls are none too comfortable."

He moved back, allowing her to slide down the wall and lean against him, resting from their previous exertions.

Later, as he moved against her, she grasped his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "My body, this body, it belongs to you, I will never censure you for using it in any way that you desire." Severus, shocked by her statement and how aroused it made him, jerked against Hermione's body and came prematurely.

"By all the gods and their hells, Hermione! Warn a bloke the next time you want to say something so bloody erotic that he comes before he wants to!" Severus gasped, trying to prevent himself from collapsing on top of his beautifully confusing, and amazing woman.

"Sorry," she replied, her manner anything but repentant, "I couldn't help myself, and you looked so bloody sexy moving on top of me, that I had to tell you how I felt before I got lost." He sighed and eased himself off her and onto his side facing her, "Gods, Hermione, that isn't something you can say to a man and not expect him to have a bleeding heart attack."

"I know; I just wanted to make sure that you knew exactly how I feel. I belong to you, Severus Snape, and I never want that to change." Severus pulled her to him, tucking her head beneath his chin, "I know, and my body, as well as my heart and soul, belong to you and you alone."

Hermione sighed happily and fell asleep, resting safely in the arms of her lover.


End file.
